the 11th doctors new adventures
by thegangerdoctor
Summary: well, I decided to write another story. in this tale my character is wisked away on a adventure by the 11th doctor in the world of fire emblem, will our hero survive and achieve a dream? read and find out! also please fav me since I have none of those at the moment
1. Chapter 1

The doctors new adventure

Chapter one- going to yilisse

One day the doctor, Amy, and Rory were going on an adventure today. The doctor was at the T.A.R.D.I.S console pushing buttons, typing in coordinates, and flicking switches. The tardis interior was bright as usual. With its orange coated walls and the green tube sticking out of the button filled console. There was doors leading off to different parts of the seemingly infinite tardis." So were exactly are we going doctor?" asked Amy." I don't know I am just typing in random coordinates so we can see were we end up. Besides we have nothing going on today. No daleks, cybermen, or weeping angels what so ever." Amy sighed" and since when have you kept a promise like that?" the doctor looked back at Amy and continued pushing buttons. Amy looked at Rory "Rory do you have any idea why he does stuff like this?" "Absolutely no idea" said Rory. Just at that moment the tardis bean to rapidly shake" doctor what's happening?!" asked Amy in a frightened tone." We are experiencing sometime turbulence!" the doctor looked at a monitor that, normally showed there location of the tardis in time and space said that they were nowhere and that it was logging this new data into the tardis. Just then the shaking stopped. The doctor eagerly poked his head out to see the author that was writing this story- hey what! "Oh hello Zach, writing our destines as usual?" I looked at the doctor and shook my head in disapproval" yes, doctor, Amy, Rory why are you all here?" " well we decided to take you on the adventure that, I know for a fact you have been wishing you could go on for the past few weeks." I looked at the doctor with a smug look on my face." And what would that be doctor?" he looked at me with his trademark smile and said" why to go into your favorite video game fire emblem awakening and meet a certain blue haired princess named Lucina." I jumped up in shock and hugged the doctor. "Thank you doctor! This means a lot to me!" Anything for the writer of this story." I then rushed into the tardis and sat down at the chair in the main room next to Amy and Rory. "Hey Amy, hey Rory. Guess what? I finally get to achieve a dream I have been hoping to for a while. To meet the fictional love of my life!" Amy and Rory smiled happily at me." Well finally getting on the marriage train I see" said Rory. "So what's her name?" "Her name is Lucina. The daughter of Chrom, exalt of yilisse, or in other words the king of yilisse." Amy opened her mouth in disbelief." Wait, doesn't that make her a pri-"yes, yes it makes her a princess. I fell in love with her the moment that I saw her in the game. Many say it's stupid and useless to fall in love with a fictional character, but I did. And now my dream has come true." "well lucky you Zach" said Rory, who was standing up and patting me on the back." Yea imp really happy for you to Zach." She gave me a supportive smile that said" nice job, you did well" after my conversation with Amy and Rory the doctor came into the tardis. "So Zach are you ready to meet the love of your life?" I smiled an excited smile." You bet!" "But before we even think about going to yilisse we need to gear everyone up." Two hours later Zach was given weapons and the dread scroll, Amy became a cleric, and Rory became a ruffian. The doctor stayed in his traditional getup. " so Zach witch chapter should we start in?" asked the doctor" we should start right after Lucina is revealed to be Chroms daughter." I said this while holstering my steel sword. "After that we need to work fast to catch them so Chrom can recruit us and then I can talk to Lucina." With a childish smile the doctor said" got it" and just like that minutes later we were on the bridge that everyone was having the conversation about Lucina. When we landed the doctor ran to the tardis doors "the doctor is in the house!" and the moment the doctor finished talking he was met with swords and lances. Somehow still calm the doctor began to talk." Well, hello. I'm the doctor, this is Amy, that bloke over there is Rory. And my special guest Zachary. Who is here to meet Lucina." Lucina looked over at me, I honestly don't know why but I blushed and sheepishly waved my hand at her. "Um hi, we are here two apply for exalt Chroms army." While I said this Amy and Rory stepped out of the tardis and stood next to me. "Depends." Said Chrom" let's see how you check out with my taction and friend Robin." Just then the swords were put down and the people parted to let a white haired man with black robes come through." The default Robin?" I thought. Robin checked us all out. Making sure that nothing was…. Off. After he was finished inspecting me he went over to Chrom and they talked. While they did this Amy nudged my shoulder and whispered in my ear" Zach, now is your chance while Robin and Chrom and talking. Try and make your move while you have the chance." Listening to Amy's advice I walked over two Lucina" hi, .Lucina. um, so….. how are you?" she gave me a look that seemed to be both nice but frightening at the same time." Ughh why do I have to be so bad when it comes to talking to girls other than Amy!" I thought. "Hey, you don't have to be shy, I don't bite." She said with a nice smile on her face. But just as I was about to replay Robin and Chrom came over to me." Zach, Amy, Rory, doctor. Me and robin have decided that you will be allowed to join the army." Said chrom" welcome to the team." Robin held out his hand and I shook it. After that I said goodbye to lucina." I could have sworn I saw her blush a little bit." We then put the tardis in a wagon and we set off. I was in my room of the tardis, thinking" maybe….. Maybe I have a shot." I thought. I then fell asleep. But there was one thing that our main character didn't know, someone else also had some affection for the princess. And this other person might cause trouble for our main character. Who is this other person? Find out in the next chapter off….. The doctor's new adventures.

Hello it's me, the ganger doctor. I'm starting up this series because my other one isn't really going so well. But anyways I hope you enjoy this new series that I have made. Enjoy reading. Peace out! Sighed by the ganger doctor. Bye


	2. chapter 2- the first day, with weirdness

The doctors new adventure

Chapter two- trying to get closer

After a well-deserved rest I woke up in my room and yawned. "Well, I guess today I better get started on getting closer to Lucina." I looked around the room. It was colored tardis blue, there was a TV and the doctor who DVDs that I brought last time that I was aboard the tardis. Right next to me was the door to the dressing room.

I got up and went over to see what was in there" alright tardis, show me what you got" the tardis made a sound and it showed me clothes similar to what the terminator wore in T2JD,

"Well thanks tardis, nice choice of clothes. I was half expecting you to give me something really goofy." After I put the clothes (and the awesome sunglasses) I went to the console. It looked the same as usual. Rory was having a cup of coffee while Amy was reading a magazine. The doctor was leaning against the console.

"About time you woke up, we have been waiting. Nice clothes by the way. Did the tardis pick them out? Wait of course the old girl did." The tardis gave out a strange moan. "Alright let's get going." Said the doctor

All of us then stepped outside. It was a nice sunny day, there was flowers blooming on the side of the rode, and a nice breeze was coming through the area. The doctor, Amy, and Rory all went off in different directions. I went to find Lucina.

I found her talking with Robin about the future." No, this is bad. That is there c rank support, I'd better start working fast." I thought. After robin left to go talk with Chrom I began to talk with Lucina

"Hey Lucina, how is it going?" I asked "I am doing well, but thank you for asking. I did want to ask you something though." "Ask away "I said." What is that big blue box labeled police box doing here, and why did it come out of just nowhere, it seemed like it just popped into existence." I got a little tense, I could not just tell her the tardis is basically an infinite living, breathing, thinking blue box." You will know in due time," she shrugged. "hey, umm Lucina I wanted to ask you a question." I said with a sheepish smile." Sure, what's the question?" I began getting nervous but swelled up the courage to ask." Lucina I wanted to ask that if you don't have anything to do tonight maybe you would like to go on a da-" I was cut short by Robin who just convenitly shows up to stop me from finishing my sentence.

"Hey, so… what are you two talking about? Oh yea and nice clothes you have their Zach, actually I have never seen clothes like that before. Anyways back to my question." "I was just talking to Zach, he was just about to finish asking me a question. You can finish now." Said Lucina with a smile

I looked at Robin with a glare that basically said" stop or I will kill you" I then began to finish my question" as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Robin, I just wanted to ask if you would maybe like to go on a date with me Lucina"

She gave me a surprised look and then said" sure, I would love to go on a date with you, were do you want me to meet you?" she asked. "Just meet me in front of the blue box at around seven." "Okay, got it."

And after that I started to walk towards the tardis. But I was stopped by Robin, who had a not so happy look on his face." Zach I want to ask you, why did you ask Lucina out on a date? Because I was trying to make a move on here and then you just swoop in and ask her, why?" I gave him a smile and said" because I like her, and she is very nice, and strong, and pretty."

Robin then looked at me with an angry look on his face" look here you terminator impersonator I was going to ask her before you. And I have known her longer than you anyway." Wait how you know about the terminator, that's from my world."

Robin looked at me with a very smug look on his face that slightly reminded me of Draco Malfoy from harry potter" I have my ways" he said. After that I just hightailed it back to the tardis to get it ready for the date." wow I never thought that Robin would be such a jerk."

Meanwhile while this was happening the doctor was having a conversation with Panne.

" so how exactly do a purple stone allow you to become a gigantic bunny that can rip people to shreds, I understand that you are a specific race but how is that possible" for once in a blue moon the doctor was confused, he brought out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan Panne with it. "

Even we taguel do not know the answer to that question, but what is that odd device you are pointing at me, and why is it glowing and making strange noises? You can spawn make such odd contraptions." Well that is my trusty sonic screwdriver, it can basically do and open anything except wood. It is very, very useful."

Panne picked up the sonic and began to study it. She then gave it back to the doctor who began to stand up." Well Panne thank you for answering my questions. But now I must leave. Goodbye." The doctor than walked towards the tardis. "He is, not like the other man spawn. He is….. Speacale." Panne thought as she dreamt of the doctor.

But how will the date go for our hero, will robin do something bad and find out that Zach isn't of this world? Most likely, will there be trouble yes. And what of Panne's thoughts off the doctor? Find out in the next chapter of…. The 11th doctor's new adventures.


	3. Chapter three- the date

The doctors new adventure

Chapter three- the date

After the fiasco with Robin I decided to begin getting ready for my date." Well, that was odd. I wonder how robin even knew about the terminator." I thought" no, I need to be more focused on getting ready for my date."

When I got to the tardis I stood up and got the secret spare key from behind the P on the top. I opened the tardis and started walking around hoping to find a room that would be a good place for dinner. "Alright tardis." I said" surprise me" it moaned and next thing I knew I walked into the perfect room.

It looked like one of those old pizza parlors. It had nice new paint on the walls, a counter that had chairs in front of it, there was tables that had candles and roses on them. And it was colored my absolute favorite color, dark blue.

So I got the stuff ready, I began to cook some pizza in the oven, it began to fill the room with a delectable smell, and the pizza was a very nice golden yellow color. With pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, olives, and some red bell peppers on it.

I placed it on the table that we would be sitting at and lit the candles." Okay tardis, please do not replace this room with something else while I'm getting my date okay?" It made the sound it makes while it is landing." I'm going to take that as a yes." And with that I left the room to go and get my date who was waiting at the door.

Once I finally made it to the console room I was about eight. "Perfect timing" I thought. I then stepped out of the doors and saw Lucina, who was walking towards me.

"Hey Zach, I am ready." She smiled, she looked gorges. She had a nice blue dress on that brought out the color of her hair. Witch flowed down her shoulders. Her eyes seemed like flawless diamonds. "She looks amazing "I thought." Alright Lucina, now right inside of this box is something that will blow your mind, not literally though. But…. Welcome to the tardis!" I flung open the doors and she stepped inside. She was shocked" it's- it's bigger on the inside than the outside!" I smiled" yep, this is the tardis, it stands for Time and Relevant Dimension in Space. This is basically a different dimension. That is literally internment"

"But this amazing piece of gallifayin technology isn't my though, it's the doctors. Still it's amazing isn't it Lucina?" "It sure is."

After she was done looking around the console room I began to take her to the room I had the food in. once we finally got there and we sat down we began to eat the pizza. "So how do you like the pizza?" I asked" I made it myself." She smiled" it's very good, but this is the first time I had this food called pizza before."

Just then I heard some sounds coming down the corridor." Weird, that sounds like daleks, and cybermen" I said. Then a dalek appeared! "Exterminate! Exterminate! "It said. A cyber man was also next to it."You will be deleted! Delete, delete, delete.

I stood up in shock and got into a fighting position, I pulled the hardball laser sight long slide pistol from my pocket. Lucina stood up to and took up falchion." Tardis, screwdriver me!" a sonic screwdriver than fell from a small hole in the ceiling." Really the ninth doctors screwdriver?! Whatever" I said." I wonder how these daleks and cybermen got here.

While Zach and Lucina took their one hour long journey to the pizza room

"alright panne can you get up to that P to get the spare key?" said robin in a whisper" I got it" said Panne. She then used the key to get into the tardis .

" Let's not spend to long gaping around at the fact that it is bigger on the inside, I've been here before anyway." he then led Panne to a room that had a glass case that held some of the doctors greatest enemy's. The Daleks, the Cybermen, and even the laser screwdriver that the master had used.

"Alright, no what we need to do is activate the daleks and the cybermen and then hightail it out of here." Said Robin. He then pulled out his arcfire tome and destroyed the glass. He then picked up the laser screwdriver." We are going to need this for later." He then placed it in his pocket

" so how do we activate these… things?" asked Panne, " all we have to do is touch them like so. Robin then touched a dalek eyestalk. The dalek slowly came to life as Robin touched a cyberman." Eggs… eggs….. Eggs" said the dalek in intervals. "Okay we need to go, now." Said Robin, he then grabbed Panne's hand and they ran out of the tardis together." That was fun" said Panne, who was panting. " fun or not I hope those things kill Zach so Lucina could become mine again." Said Robin with a devilish smile on his face. But Robin had not realized that someone else had just fallen for him.

Meanwhile Zach and Lucina were takeing out the dalek and cyberman

After a long hour the two finally destroyed the two monsters who were now a smoking pile of ashes and burnt metal on the floor." Well… that was unexpected." I said while lying down on the floor. Lucina came over to me and helped me up off the ground

After she helped me up she then pulled me in tight for kiss. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. After the kiss she began crying." Talk about mood swings…" I thought. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again" she was probably talking about the fact that I had passed out while fighting the dalek.

"I am fine Lucina" I smiled" come on, let's take a break from the tardis for a bit." I then lead lucina out of the tardis. When Robin saw me walk out alive he scowled." Darn, he is still alive, I better try harder next time.

Meanwhile Amy was talking with Olivia

"Look Olivia, you don't have to be shy about expressing your feelings to him, just tell giuas that you like him." Said Amy." But I don't know how to tell him." Said Olivia" just act casual and say whatever you feel is right." "Thanks Amy" said Olivia while she blew her nose." Anytime…"

So, what has robin got planned for me next time? What's going to happen between me and Olivia? Find out in the next chapter of… the doctor's new adventures


	4. Chapter 4

The doctors new adveventres

Chapter four- wait what?!

I was sitting in my room on the tardis after the date with lucina, I was watching the episode" a good man goes to war" were we learn that River Song is Amy and Rory's future child

"Hmm, I wonder. When are we ever going to fight those valmese on the ship" I said to myself. Then got up and went over to the dresser

"Okay tardis, show me what you got" the tardis than showed me my dread fighter garb along with my weapons

"Well… I guess today is that day" I thought. I then went out to the tardis console room to see that it was empty. I then went outside and went over to the bow of the ship to valm that we boarded yesterday.

The ship was actually very small, barrels and rope were scattered across the floor. The sail had the mark of plegia on it. And the ship was very sea sickness inducing. So, to pass the time I began reading a book.

Just then a flaming arrow was shot towards me, hitting my book by accident

"Hey, that was my limited addition harry potter book five order of the phoenix signed by J.K Rowling!"

All of the other people on the deck looked over at me with puzzled looks on their faces.

" Well, what are you looking at me for, we have valmese to fight!" after every regained their bearings and picked up their weapons, they began to fight.

I climbed up to the crow's nest of the boat and grabbed a rope and swung over to the other boat, while I did that I began firing my thoron tome while shouting

"LEAROY JENKIN'S!" I distracted a few enemy soldiers and I shot them down, I then jumped down onto the deck and killed a soldier by stabbing him through his head with my steel sword

"Come on at me!" I said while pulling my sword out of the dead enemy's head. After that I began destroying the enemy ranks. I had just taken down a wyvern rider when I was suddenly attacked from the back by an enemy myrmidon using a steel sword, I had a giant gash on my back.

"No, it can't end….. Here" just then I looked over at my hand, it seemed to be glowing orange.

"Wait, does this mean?" then time seemed to suddenly stop and I saw what I assumed to be future me because he was wearing a vortex manipulator.

"Okay hold up! I need to explain so you don't kill me for putting in a rather…. Odd plot twist. Here is how past me became part time lord. Just read the flashback"

Flashback to episode

"The pandorica opens, part two"

"Hold on, this is going to get bumpy." Said the doctor as he was in the pandorica rocketing towards the exploding tardis.

"How do I get into these things with you doctor?" I asked

"Well I don't know, how did you even get in here, there is room for only one." The doctor asked

"Um, I kind of used some of the time vortex energy from the tardis….. I took some and stored it with me

"Well why did you do that for! In what instance other than this be helpful!" said the doctor in a very annoyed tone.

"Reasons, I have reasons. Just as long as you aren't exposed to it directly for more than ten hours. Or else you might become part time lord."

"Got it" i said this not knowing that by doing the thing in the pandorica I accidently exposed myself to the time vortex energy for millions of years since the universe was reset.

End flashback.

"And that is how past me. And I right now became a time lord. Just, don't kill me, or author me writing this story. Bye, see you later in the story's plot." And just like that future I was gone. And within a few moments time resumed. I then saw Lucina running towards me

"Zach! Are you alright?! I saw you get a hit by an enemy soldier in the back, you're bleeding pretty badly. And why are you glowing?" I knew what was coming, extreme pain and then regeneration. I knew what had to be done.

"Look … Lucina, there is… something I need to tell you… it's a long story but I am… apparently, part time lord, like my friend… the doctor… and when a time lord is close to dying they regenerate into a new body, with very few memories of what you were before. And… I want to remember you…Lucina, I don't want to go!"

"Well what do I do to stop the regeneration?!" said Lucina franticly with tears streaming down her face.

"I….. I need you to injure me…. it will stop the regeneration…. the other regenerative energy will save me… please…. Do it…. For me…..Lucina….."

"Okay, I will." Lucina then smiled at me, and then I felt a searing pain and everything began going black. But before everything go black I saw a brilliant flash of light and someone appeared out it. He kind of looked like my friend Jacob. But he had a sword at his side, he seemed to be a mymeridion class.

He then looked at me with a look that said

"I will kill you." He then said

"I'll be back for you, goodbye." I then saw chrom running after him and then he jumped off the deck and began swimming. Everything then went black.

One day later

I woke up in a bed, it seemed to be in a temporary camp. I looked around and saw Lucina sitting in a chair, reading one of the books that I brought with me when I came here. Lucina then caught sight of me and walked over.

"Zach, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, I can actually walk, thanks to the regenerative energy." Just then the doctor walked in.

"Well hello Zach! I see you're feeling better and I see you are now a time lord. I guess what you did as not an exception to the rule like I thought. But hey! You're a time lord!" he said with an outlandish grin on his face

"Also, I made this for you." He handed me a sonic screwdriver that was blue, it had a purple emitter light.

"Thanks doctor." I then got up out of bed.

"Now if you excuse me I need to go set up a place to sleep? But first." I walked over to Lucina

"Lucina, I am sorry I had to make you go through this, and… I Love you." I then kissed her. It was… amazing

After that I went to go set up my tent. But on the way I ran into Chrom. He ushered me into a dark spot between two tents.

"What do you need Chrom?" I asked

He then pinned me up against the tent and put the falchion up to my neck.

"Now Zach, I heard some information from….. Someone that you have been dating Lucian, is this true?"

He asked " yes" I answered, thinking who would rat me out, and only one person came to mind" GAUISE!"

I shouted as he ran by holding a handful of sweets." Father Stop!" Said Lucina as she ran towards us.

" Please don't hurt him… I love him" said Lucian "fine, but he was dating you without my permission."

He said in a very angry tone.

" I know Chrom but I love her, and I was just planning on going over and telling you soon." I said in a shacky tone.

"Fine, just…. Don't do anything to make me regret this choice." He then began to walk away.

"Thanks Chrom!" I shouted." Thanks for coming to help Lucina. I really appreciate it." I said.

"You're welcome" she then kissed me on the lips quickly and walked away.

"Life is good, life is good."

Meanwhile

"So Lucina I heard you're dating Zach?" asked Lissa with a childish grin on her face.

"Well… yes, just don't tell anybody." Said Lucina. With a red tinge in her cheeks.

"Oh fine, I won't" said Lissa as she pouted.

Meanwhile, again

"So if I do this Zach is more than gerunteed to die?" asked Robin in a happy tone.

"Yes, all I need you to do is side with me and we, and my other allies will kill him and lucina will come running back to you." Said the master

"Deal" said Robin


	5. Chapter 5- Halloween

The doctors new adventures

Hey guys, sorry it so long for this to come out but I needed to wait for Halloween to make this. Yes, a Halloween special for the fanfic. Now mind you some new characters in this that are being introduced are really… ACTUALL people. People that I don't really like, people I personally hate for reasons. And I hear you asking, "why are you putting them in later and, why do you hate them?" we'll all will be revealed in the story, so enjoy my very well placed Halloween special.

Chapter 5- a little hate is finally released.

The day after the battle in which we docked on valm I decided something, something I would normally never do. Take a tiny bit of a break from fighting and go to a place that doesn't have me killing a man every 3 or so hours. I decided to go home for a bit and take someone with me. Lucina, at the time this seemed like a good idea, but it didn't turn out so well in the long run.

"Come on don't be so slow, I need to show you something!" I shouted excitedly as Lucina followed.

"Why? What in the world is so important that we have to take the Tardis? She asked as we both stepped into the Tardis

"Look, there is absolutely no time to explain, just do whatever I need and follow my instructions. What I need you to do right now is put this…. on" I said this as I ran into a corridor and got a costume of Amy pond for her. Well…. Not really a costume but you know where it came from.

"Wait, why do I need to be Amy's clothes? And really, were are we going?"

"Home for the holiday" At that point I activated the Tardis and we began going back to MY home for a bit, good old Chicago.

"Home? Your home? And what holiday, I really don't understand."

"Well what I mean by going home? Yes we are going to my home town of Chicago, and we are going home to celebrate a tradition in America called 'Halloween' very fun, you dress up as someone and go to people's houses to get free candy. And know that I think about it you really don't need a costume, what you are wearing right now is good, already looks like a costume to our culture." I was buzzing around getting ready, flipping switches and getting my very nice costume of the eleventh doctor ready, what? I'm a whovian.

"Halloween? Okay….. Sounds fun." I saw a small smile cross her face, ah, I love that smile.

"Aaaaaaand this is where we get off" after putting the finishing getting on my costume by topping it off with the fez I excitedly jumped outside getting no applause, feeling odd.

"That was…. Anti-climactic." I said sadly as Lucina stepped out.

"So this is Chicago? Seems small."

"Oh this is just Cook County, my neighborhood. Nice place, but here, into the house. Were we are going to get suited up. " I pointed towards my house. It was rather old looking, from the 1930's. It was all brown and red on the outside, looking equally old on the inside of it to. I went up the stairs to open up the door. After that I lead Lucina inside were I briefed her about what to do. I gave her a bucket and, obviously I grabbed one for myself and we both headed out. First we went up and down the blocks in the neighborhood. Gathering a fair amount of candy. When we got to a certain house I said

"Okay, I think we should skip this one" I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Alright, next house then." She said. And then we went on to go to more houses. Eventually we stopped at a nice and quiet little park to sit down and relax when, very sadly, some people I particularly disliked came up from behind me.

"YO Zach, nice babe!" yelled one of the people I most in the world. David, very unintimidating I know but he made my life in the 7th grade a living hell. He came up with the person that USED to be the love of my life, but in recent years I learned to hate her with a passion. Her name was Alyssa, once again very odd but this all has relevance. They came up to me on their skateboards. I turned around while rubbing my temples in annoyance

"Okay guys, look, can't I have one, just ONE day in piece with my girlfriend in the park. Just ONE day is all ask for." As I sad this they glared at me with anguish.

"No Zach, I specifically told you to never come back here or else." She and her friend cracked her knuckles and took a step forward. I looked at Lucina nervously and I said

At this point I want to say to everyone to listen to the back to the future part one theme for this next theme, normally I don't do this but I really couldn't pass it up. I just had to.

"RUN" like any good doctor would have done. I ran through the park with her while carrying the candy, I spotted two kids with skateboards and I ran over to them.

"Kid's I need to barrow your skateboards!" The others were catching up. I grabbed the skateboard along with Lucina and o rode. The others chased me as I made it out of the park. They got close to us then slowed down to get into a car. I decided to keep going. They eventually caught up and I was rammed on the front. They were throwing beer bottles at me, underage drinkers they are. I saw a manure truck coming up so I let the skateboard go under the car while I jumped and ran across the heads of the others. And at the end of the car I jumped back on the skateboard as they plowed into the manure truck. I heard Alyssa yell

"Shift! I HATE MANURE!" Oddly familiar to that back to the future scene. But wasting no time I began to go to my house with Lucina, who at the time of the car crash was behind the car, seems they paid no attention to her. Which is good, I didn't want her to get hurt. Eventually we arrived at the house. But when I looked back it seems that Alyssa and David had continued the chase. I hastily got into the Tardis with Lucina and I began to flick some switches, I heard the two banging on the door and telling me to open up so they could pound me to a pulp. At last I finished and the Tardis began to make that beautiful sound and we took off. At the time I had no idea the David and Alyssa had grabbed on to the Tardis and came back with me to Valm. Before the Tardis I explained to Lucina who they were and what they did.

"So let me get this straight, you angered these people a while back and now they want to kill you?"

"Technically, yes, they really want to hurt me after I did something in last year" I said this as I put my dread fighter garb back on, complete with weapons and my sonic screwdriver. I stepped out the door only to be met by the gapping mouths of David and Alyssa. Who began charging at me, David punched me in the arm while Alyssa attempted to kick me. They weren't exactly strong though so I easily put them both down on the floor. Of the forest we were in.

"Okay, okay now you guys are in my country, my world. You thought, you could break me for 3 years. That was until I escaped to here. A place where I can live and thrive, were I met the person I TRULY love, yet being the two idiots that you are you OBVIUSLY have to intrude on even the best and happiest moments of my life." As I said this I pulled out my thunder tome.

"Oh Zach, what do you think you're going to do with a stupid little yellow book?!" she asked sarcastically.

"Ah not much, just this. THUNDER!" I fired a bolt of lightning from the tome that shocked the both of them, they were both on the ground breathing deep and heavy breaths.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" screamed David as he got up.

"Oh not much, just a little bit of the weakest of the thunder tomes, your very lucky, I was tempted to pull out thoron. And besides, to live in this world you NEED magical defense ton survive. If I was hot with this it would do nothing, same as all of the other shepherds." Alyssa and David looked at me with complete terror and ran off into the forest were we had a previse battle. I wasn't able to catch up with them.

"It appears that they ran off, can't find them." I said gloomily as I walked back to the camp were we were stationed. I headed straight words Chroms tent and told him about the entire ordeal with me Lucina, Alyssa and David.

"You did what?! You didn't even ask ME, I am her father after all, and you brought hostile, possibly dangers people and you lost them?!" he said this all as his faced turned red with anger.

"Look Chrom, I just wanted to take Lucina to my world to celebrate a holiday called Halloween, come on.

"Alright Zach, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let this one go. Just… please, don't let this happen again, and be more careful, okay?" I was glad that Chrom was the way he was, thankfully letting me go without punishment. But the feeling still irked me, what could all of this lead to, what could happen?

End of chapter.

Hey guys, like I said this is would be a Halloween special, I really hope you enjoyed. But by the way, did you notice the scene long reference? Yeah you did. Okay, bye!


End file.
